Why me: R:2
by slifer1012
Summary: Second version of Why Me this time with Sasuke filling the place of our main character and terget #1 of the entire school. Please read the original first.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome one and all to my newest little story hope you enjoy it.

For those of you who read the first version of the story you'll remember the concept of Naru had moved to a new school and she was the only virgin in her school and thus the target of pretty much every perv in the place ^-^.

Well im re doing the whole thing this time with Sasuke as my main character rather than Naru. Of course they'll both still be in it and both will still be girls otherwise it'd just be weird :p

For those of you who don't understand the point of this or never read the first one let me explain. In this one when your still a virgin you have a tail and ears. You know Neko shits. I never came up with this idea but I really just like it. In no way am I claiming this is my idea.

And since the is still a 'Why me' you awesome peoples get to vote on who you want to see Sasuke with in the end.

But I'll explain all the voting stuff at the end for now let's just get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit

Warning: M for a reason. Het, yuri, possible yaoi. Fem sasu. Major AU and character changes.

Chapter 1:

The alarm blared on Sasuke's bedside table. A slender hand slipped out from under the covers and flicked the alarm button and it silenced.

A groan came from under the covers and out popped a head of long black hair her small black cat ears oking out of her head. Sasuke pouted. "Damn it I hate school. I don't wanna get up." She said slumping back into her bed. She laid there staring at her ceiling for a few minutes. "Damn it I'm awake now." She groaned rolling out of bed and trudging into her bathroom.

She discarded her clothes in a pile on the floor and turned her shower on. She waited for the water to heat and slipped under the warm water. Sighing in relief she let the water run over her for a few minutes before cleaning her body off and shampooing her long hair.

She finally stepped out of the shower and toweled off. When she went to her closet she found her new object of hatred. Her new school uniform. A tight fighting button up top and a small pleated skirt. "Damn pervert design." Sasuke swore to herself. Her small puffy tail poked out just above her skirt.

When she was fully dressed she glanced over to her clock. It read 7:45. School started at 8:00 She cursed to herself again and bolted out of her room. She slipped on a pair of dark converses before she hit the front the door and called to her family. "!" and blasted out the door.

Sasuke's father looked up from his newspaper. "Was that Sasuke just now leaving?" He asked himself. "I swear the girl is going to be late to her first day of school at this rate."

Sasuke knew the school was in walking distance so she felt a little at ease but a car sure wouldn't be a problem right about now.

She made it in time with about three minutes to spare. "Damn dad why the hell did he have to get transferred. Now I gotta go to a new crappy school." She whined to herself not watching where she was going.

Without her realizing it Sasuke was becoming the object of the majority of schools attention. Everyone was just watching those ears and that tail. The only tail and ears in sight.

Sasuke was staring at her shoes as she walked onward until and collided with something rushing through the halls.

Sasuke fell over and the blur fell on top of her.

"Hey watch out you little…" Began the blur which Sasuke now recognized was a boy with scruffily brown hair.

Sasuke looked up shyly. Her blue-black hair sprawled all over the ground.

"Virgin." The boy said lowly licking his lips.

"Um what?" Sasuke asked confusedly.

Sasuke suddenly felt her arms pinned to the floor roughly. "Well my my, aren't I lucky. I just so happen to fall right into a cute little virgin girl. And here I thought the game was dead." He said glancing down at a small necklace with gold beads hanging down from it which was hanging from around his neck.

Sasuke looked up confusedly. "What are you talking about? And let me go." She said squirming against his grip.

Several people looked on confusedly.

Why was no one helping her? She wondered.

"Just stop squirming ill try to finish up before the bell rings." He said ad he lowered down pressing her down more.

Suddenly a voice rang out and he backed off. "Hey Kiba what the hell are you doing Dog Boy!" it called angrily.

Kiba hopped off Sasuke and turned to face his caller.

Sasuke got up to her feet and began brushing herself off when she caught eyes with her savior.

It was a girl with tanned skin, sparkling blue eyes, and rough, shoulder length, blonde hair that framed her face ever so well.

"Jesus man in the middle of the hall! What's your problem?" She hissed in Kiba's face.

"Eh I don't tell you how to play the game so back the hell of Uzumaki!" Kiba barked back.

The girl looked confused. "The game? The game is over. I won." She said holding up a necklace like Kiba's that was covered in gold and silver beads.

Kiba stepped aside and let the girl face Naru.

Pretty much the entire hallway was staring at Sasuke and whispering.

Sasuke stood there her tail waving shyly back and forth.

The girl shoved Kiba against a locker and went to Sasuke.

"Well hello there little cutie." She said running her hand against Sasuke's face.

Sasuke turned a bright crimson.

"Aww how cute. My name's Naru Tell me what's yours?" Naru asked.

"S-s-sasuke." She stumbled out. She looked over Naru. Her skirt was cut at least two inches shorter than Sasuke's and most of the buttons on her top were undone almost showing her breasts which Sasuke realized were easily bigger than hers.

"Well then little Sasuke I think I'm gonna be the one to take your little tail and ears not Dog Boy over there." Naru said pressing herself and Sasuke up against a locker.

Naru pressed her breasts up against Sasuke's. Yep they were bigger.

Naru's hand slid against Sasuke's thigh and Sasuke squirmed and gasped.

Suddenly the bell rang.

Naru growled and slipped away.

The crowd quickly dissipated.

Sasuke sighed and looked around. ~what the hell just happened?~ She wondered to herself.

She picked up her backpack and slowly began to walk down the hallway.

She searched for her first class and when she finally found it she was confronted at the door by the teacher.

He was a grey haired man with a mask. "So you must be the new girl." He said in a very chipper mood.

Sasuke nodded her head still spinning.

"Well let me be the first to officially welcome you to Konoha high Miss..." He paused not knowing her name.

"uh Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." She said slowly.

"Well Miss Uchiha I am Mister Kakashi. Your Math teacher now please come on in." He said moving out of the doorway.

Sasuke nodded and stepped through the doorway.

Sasuke slowly walked to the back of the class and sat in a desk against the window.

The class was fairly empty.

A few minutes later a second bell rang and students filled the class.

Sasuke watched as the mob settled and she almost jumped when she looked into the seat next to her to see it had been filled.

Sat there was a girl with purplish hair flowing down below her shoulders. Her skirt was cut about three or four inches shorter then Sasuke's. Her shirt was fully open showing her purple bra. Her lips were heavily coated with thick purple lipstick and eyeliner and mascara coated on heavily as well with the same shade of purple. Other than her uniform the only non purple part of her outfit was heels which were very high, strappy, and black.

Sasuke looked appalled at the way the girl dressed.

The girl glanced over at Sasuke and mouthed 'what' at her.

Sasuke just looked away blushing.

Kakashi spoke for a few minutes and Sasuke took diligent notes while the girl in purple just smacked on some gum occasionally blowing a bubble.

A knock came at the door and Kakashi left the room for some reason.

The class instantly exploded with chatter.

The girl immediately turned to Sasuke. "Hey you virgin girl what's your problem?" She asked chomping on her gum.

Sasuke looked over at her. "Um your shirt is open people can see your bra." Sasuke whispered.

The girl laughed. "Oh really I didn't notice maybe I should have put on a darker bra so it would be even more obvious that I wanted people to see." She laughed at Sasuke even after making such a deranged statement.

Sasuke blinked confusedly.

"Listen virgin you gotta realize you want an advantage in the game you gotta be a slut about it." The girl said pulling at her necklace which had five gold beads and countless silver. "Name's Hinata Hyuuga." She said blowing a bubble.

"Um I'm Sasuke Uchiha." She said blinking awkwardly. "I'm sorry it's just did you just call yourself a slut?" She whispered the last word barely audible.

"Yeah I said I'm a SLUT." She said almost yelling the last word."That's how you win this game."

"What is this game everybody keeps talking about?" Sasuke asked angrily slumping back into her chair.

Hinata studied Sasuke confusedly. "You don't know? Well you are a virgin so I guess it's to be expected. The game is the main sport of this school. The object of the game is to collect the virginities of other students. When you get one you get a bead, a silver if it was a boy's and a gold if it was a girl's."

Sasuke's mouth dropped. "How did something like that even start?" Sasuke asked in disgust.

Hinata shrugged. "Beats me but the game was over until you walked in Sasuke. Now it's back on and you're the goal now."

Sasuke blushed. "That's terrible how is the entire school lost theirs' besides me? I mean I'm only a freshman." She said.

The door swung open to the class and Kakashi barged in. "Hinata Hyuuga to the principal's office now!" He yelled seething with anger.

Hinata smirked. "Hey Sasu-Chan you ever need some help in this hell hole feel free to find me. But watch out I'm still in this game." She said kissing Sasuke on the cheek leaving a big purple mark on her face.

Hinata stood up and walked to the front of the room her heel clicking on the floor. She blew Kakashi a kiss and he glared at her angrily.

She giggled and left the room.

"Damn what did she do?" Asked some kid with spiked brown hair.

"Mind your own business Mr. Nara." Kakashi warned.

"What a drag." The boy said yawning.

Kakashi went back to teaching.

Sasuke tried to get the lipstick off and when she finally got it all she just wrote notes for the rest of the class.

`RIING`

When the bell finally rang the students bolted out.

Sasuke was the last one out and there was a crowd watching her as she left.

"whoa it is true. She is a virgin." Said one kid.

"Mmm cute." Said a girl.

"Bet she's tight." Said another kid.

Sasuke just blushed and slipped through the crowd.

She took her schedule out of her bag and studied it. Next she had history, than science, then P.E then lunch.

She sighed and trekked on to her next class.

(Skip till P.E))

Sasuke got out of science and looked around for the gym. She wandered around aimlessly until she bumped into the boy from Math class. "Um excuse me do you know where the gym is?" She asked him quietly.

He turned to her "Yeah sure virgin it's down the hall on the first left." He said sighing.

"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke not virgin." She said firmly.

The boy shrugged. "Alright the Sasuke down the hall on the left. And by the way the name's Shikamaru." He said as he slipped into the swarms of moving students.

Naru looked off confusedly but shrugged and continued down the hall on her way to the gym.

She entered the girls locker room and immediately people looked at her.

Honestly Sasuke had gotten used to it at this point and just looked for the locker she had been assigned.

She found her gym locker and opened it up to see the gym uniform.

It was a small tank top and a pair of very short hot pants.

"I'm supposed to wear this?" She asked herself.

She sighed an began to unbutton her top.

She then realized the entire locker room was staring at her.

Sasuke blushed and paused.

A pink haired girl stepped up to Sasuke. "Come on virgin take it off or are you afraid? What's wrong not good looking enough? I didn't think so anyway." She said smirking evilly.

Sasuke opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Back off Sakura. Now." Naru emerged from the crowd with the skimpy outfit on which barely held her larger breasts.

Sakura slithered to Naru's side. "ooh Naru-Chan I love it when you talk rough." She said rubbing against Naru.

Sakura leaned in and lightly kissed Naru.

Naru grabbed her hair and pulled her against her own lips. Naru forcefully kissed Sakura and tossed her aside. "Alright everybody show's over now shut up and get dressed."

Sasuke turned away and looked at her feet shyly.

Naru came up to Sasuke's ear and whispered. "That means you to Sasu-chan." She said smacking Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke yelped and blushed.

Naru slid away smiling.

Sasuke quickly changed into the outfit and slipped into the gym quietly.

A/N: well there you go there's chapter one I guess well that do you think? Like slutty Hinata? What about the reverse of Sasuke and Naru.

Well feel free to voice your opinions through a review or message but now we get to the important part.

VOTING!

Now for those of who don't know the way this story works is you people get to decide who Sasuke ends up with in the end.

You vote by reviewing the story and stating your pick.

Here's an example.

'I vote for NaruXSasu'

Then I count that as one vote for that pairing.

Now here are the rules.

1: you can only vote once a chapter if you vote more than once a chapter I won't count it.

2: you can't vote for Itachi because the last story ended with incest this one can't end the same way. Votes for Itachi will not count.

3: you can vote for ANY type of pairing for Sasuke. yuri, threesome, orgy, it's your story. Of course Itachi is still not allowed.

4: Review every chapter if you want your vote to win. I don't do a poll in case you change your mind after a chapter.

So here we go peoples whether you decide to contribute by voting or not is your decision. But as always thanks for reading.

And

REVIEW!

-Miya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hi hi sorry I haven't been able to post iv had school stuffs but you guys don't really care so lets get to the voting chart.

Naru X Sasuke: 5

Naru X Sasuke X Hinata: 1

Naru X Sasuke X Ino: 1

Meow. 7 reviews is not enough! I need more reviews I feed on them. ^-^

Chapter 2:

Sasuke entered the gym and immediately the noise of whistles and catcalls filled her ears. She blushed and looked at her feet shyly. She could practically feel their eyes on her as she went and sat against the wall.

Sasuke felt miserable as the jeers seemed to have no end. Then suddenly a voice stopped the collective noises all together.

"Oi all of you cut the crap! God what a pain." The agitated voice called out.

Sasuke looked up to find her savior to be the boy from the hallway, Shikamaru.

The collective students in the gym began to murmur and mutter.

"um I uh…thanks Shika-kun." She muttered looking at her feet shyly once again.

Shikamaru sighed and looked over. "huh? Oh yeah sure." He said simply as he yawned.

The rest of this class Sasuke found absolutely awful, sprinting, constant harassment when she did anything, and of course constantly trying to pull the little shorts to better fit. When it was finally over she went back to the locker room to change.

She began to change back out when she turned around to see Naru, with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. The towel barely covered her and Sasuke turned away in embarrassment her face fully red.

Naru crept up and whispered in her ear. "Don't you wanna join me in the showers Sasu-chan?" She asked ever so softly.

Sasuke shook her head quickly her face red as a cherry.

Naru sighed. "aw how boring." She said and she slipped away.

Sasuke sighed in relief and quickly changed back into her uniform before slipping into the hallway once again this time in search of the cafeteria for lunch. Which was just ever so convenient as her stomach was growling.

She finally found the cafeteria and got into line to get her food. She paid and looked around the massive cafeteria for somewhere to seat. Every table seemed to occupied by some sort of possessive group.

Sasuke was lost searching for friendly face in a sea of anonymous people. Finally she saw a face she was surprised she was so happy to see.

The purple coated face of Hinata was like a shining light in the cafeteria and Sasuke quickly flocked over to sit at Hinata's table.

"Hey Sasu-chan looking cute and virgin as always." Hinata said happily gaining another blush from Sasuke. "Oh and this is Ino." She said motioning over to the blond girl sitting next to her.

Sasuke looked at the beautiful girl sitting next to Hinata. She was such a contrast from the scantily clad Hinata, well she was actually dressed in the uniform just like Sasuke for one.

Sasuke was absolutely lost in her eyes until she was snapped out of her trance by the cute girl speaking.

Ino laughed. "Look at this girl she's totally brain-dead, ugh and no makeup either god have some self-respect." She said giggling at Sasuke.

Sasuke's face sunk as she frowned and looked down at her food.

Just then a familiar figure plopped down beside her. It was Shikamaru who immediately had his head down on the table.

"Hi Shika-kun." Sasuke said happily to the nice boy.

Shikamaru looked like he was about to respond when Hinata opened her mouth to complain. "Shikamaru get out of here its my turn to flirt with Sasu-chan." She whined out.

Shikamaru looked up and glared. "Shut it Hinata or did you forget who took your virginity." He said with a painful bluntness.

Hinata actually turned red at this possibly just from shocked.

An awkward silence set over the table and Sasuke was the one to break it. "Um yeah well I'm just going to go then..." She said as she slipped away from the table leaving her food only half finished.

She was in the hallway when someone grabbed her by her wrist and turned her around.

Sasuke turned to face Ino who quickly and roughly pinned Sasuke against the wall of lockers a hand roughly gripping her hair.

"ah Ino what are you doing?" Sasuke asked in extreme discomfort against the locker.

"Shut up. You know it's impolite to walk away from a conversation I still had insults for you Sasu-chan." She hissed in Sasuke's ear before she pushed off the wall.

Sasuke moved off the locker for a second and opened her mouth to speak.

Before Sasuke could speak she found herself shoved harshly into the wall of steel and Ino's tongue invaded Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke's eyes spread wide and she struggled to shove Ino off.

Ino was much stronger than Sasuke and held her in place having her time with no problems.

Then suddenly Ino was stopped.

In Sasuke's confused state she swore she was looking at a knight in shining armor in the boy that pulled Ino off.

He stood there holding the angrily kicking Ino and she scrambled off when she got free of him.

He turned to offer Sasuke a hand up.

Sasuke took his hand and locked eyes with him. His white and grey eyes were so cold to Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" He asked ever so calmly as he pulled her up to her feet.

Sasuke nodded quickly her legs shaking furiously underneath her. "Y-yuh-Yes I'm fine now… Thanks." She said looking down at her converses. "I'm Sasuke." She mumbled under her breath her face to red to look up at him.

"Neji." She said putting a hand on Sasuke' shoulder. "have a good day hope nothing like this happens to you again." He said walking off.

Sasuke slid down her back against the locker. "Why is all of this happening to me?" She asked pressing her head to her knees and wrapping her arms around herself.

A/N: pretty bland chapter I just wanted to get some new characters in here so please give me some votes and if you have any ideas please message me or review them.

The more votes I get the easier it is to write a chapter cause I knowwhat you guys wanna see so now that we go a bunch of characters I can starts giving you the good stuff.

BUUUUUT that only happens if you REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE REVIEW VOTE

PLEASE!


End file.
